Posters
by Darkfire Galaxy
Summary: A cute Maddian oneshot set during Season 1 Episode 2. (Back in the dark ages.) Maddy and the others have just evaded death at the hands of a Wild Wolfblood. Now they just have to decide what to do with the photo Maddy got of Jimi, Sam and Liam as they ran away. But Maddy can't help but be distracted by Rhydian for reasons she just can't seem to work out.
Wolfblood

Posters

 **Author's Note: Okay, so I didn't actually plan this one. I was actually planning to close off Trouble in Paradise, but I let someone borrow my memory stick and they accidentally deleted my Wolfblood Fanfiction folder. Luckily I had a backup folder saved at home, but that particular story wasn't on it since I hadn't had time to update it. This is literally just going to be a cute, fluffy Maddian story set near then end of Season 1 Episode 2, because everyone loves Maddian and I needed to write something to help me get over losing that Trouble in Paradise story I promised you guys.**

As Maddy sat on the edge of her bed, she couldn't believe how angry she was. She couldn't believe her parents had left it this late in her life to tell her about Wild Wolfbloods. Two of her friends could have died because of that! She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she looked around and took in the fact that everyone was with her.

Shannon was scrolling through photos on her computer. She didn't know that Maddy and Rhydian had deleted anything you could tell was a wolf so that the secret stayed safe. She was clearly frustrated that she couldn't find one decent picture. Tom sat on a chair in the corner, the pain in his ankle gone by now. But for some strange reason, the one she was most glad for was Rhydian. He was sat next to her, holding an ice pack to the cut on his forehead. Maddy didn't know why, but even though he'd only been there two days, she couldn't imagine life without him. She didn't know why, but she intended to find out. It was like a puzzle for her, and she found that even more attractive.

' _Where the hell did that come from_?' she thought to herself. ' _I know I like him as a friend, perhaps even more since he's a Wolfblood like me, but attractive? Do I really find him that_?'

"Oh, what's that?" Tom asked, getting up and moving over to the computer. He took the mouse from Shannon and increased the brightness of the image before scrolling in. "Oh. No, it's just a badger."

"I can't believe we didn't get anything." Shannon sighed.

"What about that one, Shan?" Maddy asked as she stopped at the one Maddy had left for her. It was impossible to tell it was a wolf, but it was definitely something.

"It's not very clear." Shannon said, resting her head on her hand.

"Yeah, but you can still see something though." Maddy offered, trying to keep Shannon interested and distract herself from the thoughts she'd had a few seconds ago.

"You could even use it on a poster, Shan." Tom suggested.

"Yeah." Maddy nodded.

"No, I'm done with posters." Shannon said, going to close the laptop down before Maddy stopped her.

"Are you sure you're done with posters?" she asked, clicking past the next two photos and landing on the one she'd taken last. The sight of Jimi, Sam and Liam screaming in terror was something to behold. It wasn't long before they were laughing so hard they had tears running down their faces. Maddy had to sit back down in the end, since she couldn't even stand up.

"You are a little genius." Rhydian said, looping an arm around her. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but shiver at the touch. She was still fairly cold from being on the moors at the dead of night, and yet him holding her like that was doing more for her than sitting in her room for the last hour with the radiator on full blast had done for anyone.

"There's some paper in that drawer at the bottom." Maddy said, pointing to a drawer in her desk. "My printer's not the best, but at least you won't get another detention for making posters. Oh, and less of the 'little' thank you, Rhydian!" she growled, turning to him. Shannon copied the picture onto a Word document and made it a decent size so that every detail could be seen.

"What should we call it?" Tom asked.

"What about 'Moor Frightened than Ever'? That might get a laugh." Rhydian suggested.

"Let's just go with 'Cry-Babies of the Moors'. If we're going to insult them, let's do it properly." Maddy said, unable to stop herself leaning into his warmth further.

"What are you doing?" Rhydian asked, perplexed by the apparent affection.

"You're warm and comfy." Maddy explained. "Now stop complaining and sit still." Rhydian chuckled to himself and shook his head slightly, pulling her closer to him and trying to ignore the pleasant burning that he felt when she leaned into him.

"I agree with Maddy." Shannon said, typing furiously. "I think Jimi deserves this for that poster he made about me."

"Yeah, that wasn't nice." Maddy muttered contentedly, enjoying leaning into Rhydian. She felt almost like she'd been drugged for some reason. She didn't know what was going on, but she decided she liked it. She couldn't help but wonder to herself if it would be too much to try and get him to lean back on her bed, but she decided against it. He'd only just got there and he was clearly uncomfortable with the whole 'happy families' routine with her and her parents. That didn't matter though. Things would sort themselves out with time. He'd soon relax. She would help him settle in without letting her parents nose around too much in his business.

"What's this poster thing?" Rhydian asked, gently running his hand between Maddy's shoulder blades.

"Jimi made a 'Monster on the Moors' poster and put Shannon's face on it." Maddy told him, trying to act like what he was doing wasn't sending her heart rate and blood pressure through the roof. "She tried to kill him, I stopped her and then everyone involved got detention.

"Jimi just loves starting trouble." Tom said. "I suppose I should be surprised by what he did, but it's just not coming to me."

"Maddy, you've only got ten sheets of paper in here." Shannon told her.

"Okay, use those and we'll put them up on those five massive windows outside Jefferies' classroom." Maddy replied. "If you want more, you'll have to do it at home and I'll e-mail you the document."

"Okay, I'll do that once I've printed these then." Shannon said. "Tom, do you want to come back to my place afterwards? I've still got all the food in my backpack."

"Yeah, that's a point." Tom replied. "I never got any food thanks to somebody dragging me on a suicide mission, _Shan_."

"I didn't know things were going to go so badly, did I?" she countered. "Now, where's the 'on' button on this thing? I can't see an icon." Reluctantly, Maddy dragged herself up and made her way over. She felt like she was made of lead.

"It's just there." She hit the button on the top of the printer and it whirred noisily into life. Shannon hit the button and it dragged one of the sheets down about an inch before starting to copy the page on the screen onto it. Maddy had always hated how slow the printer was, and for her it couldn't copy fast enough right now. She'd nestled back into Rhydian's warmth and now just desperately wanted Tom and Shannon to leave so she and Rhydian could have the room to themselves. She couldn't work out where it was coming from. It was rude beyond belief, but she was seconds away from throwing them out.

"Is it me, or does this thing take forever?" Tom asked as the first sheet managed to make it a third of the way out. Maddy didn't know what she'd said until she'd said it.

"How about you two go then, and I'll sort the posters out when they're done? That thing takes forever, so the best we can do is just let it run in its own time."

"Yeah, you're right." Shannon said, grabbing her bag. "Don't worry about showing us out. I think you've got your hands a bit full there."

"He's really warm." Maddy defended herself.

"Tom, can you go and get my coat for me?" Shannon asked. Tom nodded and when to get it. Once he was gone, Shannon leaned closer to Maddy and Rhydian. "I know you're not cousins, Mads. You're a terrible liar. I don't know what's going on, but I don't suppose it matters. If it's so important that you can't be honest about it, then clearly it's best left alone. Whatever it is, if you're going to tell me you can do it in your own time. Your secret's safe with me. I won't mention it to Tom either."

"Thanks, Shan." Maddy said, thankful she'd just given her a way out of her own accord.

"Right, well I'll be off then." Shannon said as she went to leave. "Don't bother getting up, you two. Have a good night." She couldn't help winking suggestively at the pair of them before she left, causing Maddy to roll over and bury her face in Rhydian's chest and groan in frustration. Rhydian had to physically fight the impulse to burst out laughing as the vibrations the groan sent through his chest tickled him in a way that was almost painful.

"And now she thinks we're going out!" she growled as they heard the front door shut.

"Well, you did insist on leaning on me." Rhydian laughed.

"Sorry, but you were warm." Maddy muttered.

"It's allowed." Rhydian replied, pulling her even closer.

"Can I say something without scaring you off?" Maddy asked.

"What is it?" Rhydian asked.

"I know you've only been here for two days, but I honestly can't remember what life was like before you got here." Maddy told him. "I wonder what it would have been like if you didn't show up, but I just can't picture it."

"So you want me here now?" Rhydian asked. "I really don't understand you girls. First you say that the sooner I leave the better, and then I'm always guilty until proven innocent. Now you can't live without me. You really need to make up your mind."

"I have." Maddy said. "I want you hear and I want to be able to make it work for both of us."

"What do you mean 'make it work'? We're not getting married." Rhydian let out a small laugh at his own statement, while Maddy flushed bright red. She didn't know why, but him mentioning it had brought an image of it happening to mind, and it wasn't the most frightening thought she'd ever had. What the hell was wrong with her?

"No, I just mean that we can both talk to each other about stuff we can't with Tom and Shannon." Maddy said quickly, correcting herself.

"I know what you mean there." Rhydian rolled his eyes. "I hate it when Mrs Vaughan asks what's wrong with me and it's a Wolfblood issue. She's taken me in and given me a roof over my head. I can't stand lying to her, but I know I have to."

"I'm just fed up of lying to everyone." Maddy agreed. "Even Tom and Shan don't know who or what I am."

"You don't have to lie to me." Rhydian said, tightening his grip around her slightly. "Tell you what…" With that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Here's my number. If you need me, you can call me." Maddy couldn't believe it. Most boys just gave her a sideways glance and carried on walking. It didn't really matter though, because she wasn't into them anyway. But the one time someone came along that she felt differently towards, he was giving her his number without her asking for it.

"Thanks." Maddy said as she pulled out her own phone and added him as a contact. "Okay, here's my number too then." She switched to her contact list screen and found her own number before giving him her phone to copy it down.

"Okay, got it." Rhydian told her, handing the phone back when he was done.

"You know, it's not just me." Maddy said as she properly leaned into him again. "If you need anything, you can always call me too."

"Thanks, Maddy." Rhydian replied as his phone went off. "Let me guess: that's you checking the number works."

"That wasn't me." Maddy said as Rhydian checked his phone to find a text from Mrs Vaughan.

"I'll need to look at going soon." Rhydian leaned in and they rested their heads together. His hand came up and gently found the back of her head, stroking her hair.

"Do you want any more food before you go?" Maddy asked. "You could always take some with you so there's no risk of your cravings coming back again."

"No, I'm good thanks." Rhydian said. "I've finished raiding your fridge for the night."

"You can take a much as you want." Maddy told him. "And you're more than welcome any time."

"Yeah, your parents seemed quite keen for me to know that." Rhydian muttered.

"They were just a bit edgy about a new Wolfblood showing up out of nowhere." Maddy said. "The stakes were high."

"Did you just make another crappy meat joke?" Rhydian asked.

"No, I meant it literally." Maddy said, rolling her eyes in annoyance of being compared to her parents. "If I was making a meat joke, I would have said we were trying to save your bacon." Rhydian shoved her gently, causing her to giggle slightly.

"You're terrible."

"I know." Maddy leaned back into him, smiling contentedly. Suddenly, he got up. Maddy flopped onto the bed with a startled yelp.

"Right, well I'd best look at going." Rhydian said. "Otherwise I might get grounded."

"And you say _I'm_ terrible." Maddy muttered as she picked herself up. She walked with him downstairs to the front door, really wishing more than anything else in the world that he could stay longer.

"I'll see you at school." Rhydian said as he grabbed his hoodie off the coat rack.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Maddy nodded. As much as she tried to keep a straight face, she couldn't help a tear escaping her eye.

"What's wrong?" Rhydian asked.

"I'm just tired." Maddy lied, wiping the tear away furiously. "It's been one hell of a day."

"I know that feeling." Rhydian muttered, leaning in and hugging her. As he did, she could feel a shockwave ripple through her skin. Somehow, she knew he'd felt it too. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." Maddy lied. "I'll see you in the morning." Rhydian nodded before turning away. The night was so dark that once he was out the gate and halfway down the road, he was out of sight. As if moving on autopilot, Maddy went upstairs, lay down on her bed; and for some unknown reason, she couldn't help bursting into tears.

Line Break!

The next morning, Maddy woke with a start, her hands grabbing at thin air where Rhydian had just been. She could feel her spirit deflate when she realised it was only a dream. Rhydian wasn't with her and yet his scent was in the room. For a couple of minutes, she couldn't work out why, before last night came back to her. Instantly, the tears resurfaced. She couldn't help but wish he'd stayed last night, or at least sneaked round the back to throw stones at her window and ask her to run away with him.

' _What the hell am I thinking_?' Maddy thought to herself. ' _He's been here for two days! I'm lucky he still wants to speak to me after last night. Why did I lose myself like that? That was an embarrassment_!' She was snapped out of her thoughts when Emma came in to wake her up. Seeing that Maddy was in tears, she immediately came and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What is it, cub?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Maddy.

"It was just a nightmare." Maddy lied as she wiped her eyes on the edge of her bed sheet. Now she officially hated herself. It was bad enough that she lied to her friends, now she had to lie to her own mother too.

"I knew I should have had a go at Rhydian last night." Emma growled. "To think he brought you out there when he was fully aware of the danger..."

"No Mum, I agreed to go with him." Maddy rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You know you can run faster than the car can go at the speed limit. Why did you take it knowing full well there was a chance you'd be too late?"

"We took the car because if humans had seen us running that quick, the secret could have been put in danger." Emma explained. "I'm sorry, Maddy. I know you don't want to hear that when we're talking about the lives of your friends, but we have to have concerns for ourselves too."

"So you risked the lives of my friends for our own sake?" Maddy's eyes turned yellow with fury.

"No, Maddy it wasn't like that." Emma said. "Look, just go to school today. When you get home, we'll talk about it." Maddy didn't like it, but she nodded anyway. Remembering the plan they'd made last night, she got up once Emma had left and grabbed the posters from the printer. She stuffed them into her school bag which she'd left by her desk and threw some clothes on. Once she'd got ready. She headed off to school without even having breakfast.

' _This had better be a really good explanation_!' she thought to herself.

Once she made it to school, she went to the darkroom where everyone else was waiting for her.

"Do you have them?" Shannon asked.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget." Maddy replied, pulling the posters out from her bag.

"Okay, so who's doing what?" Shannon asked.

"Well, we need a boy to do the boy's toilets, a girl to do the girl's toilets and two people to do those massive windows just outside." Rhydian said, mapping it out in his head as he went along.

"Okay then, Maddy and Rhydian can do the windows with the ten Maddy's got; Tom, you take these twenty and plaster them all over the boys' toilets and I'll take my other twenty and get to work." Shannon said.

"That sounds great." Maddy nodded, taking Rhydian's arm and leading him out of the darkroom.

"You won't get far without this." Tom called after them, throwing a packet of Blue-Tack their way.

"Thanks mate." Rhydian said, catching it as Maddy turned bright red at the fact that she'd been so eager to get away with Rhydian that she'd forgotten it.

"It's not a problem." Tom smiled as Rhydian shut the door behind them.

"Okay, you take the right and I'll take the left. We'll meet in the middle." Maddy said. Rhydian nodded and they each went to one end to get to work. It didn't take them long to get two posters up in each window, but it was long enough for Tom and Shannon to head to each of the toilets. Eventually though, they were side-by-side and finished with the posters.

"What do we do now?" Rhydian asked.

"We should probably head down to the front entrance and wait for him to show up." Maddy replied. "I'll text Shannon and Tom to meet us there." Rhydian followed her down as she fired off a text. She turned around on the stairs to tell him it was done, only to fall backwards heavily. Before she knew what was happening, Rhydian caught her expertly, pulling her back up and wrapping his arms around her securely.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded shakily, burying her head in his chest. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Rhydian muttered. "I don't remember you being this clingy and kamikaze when we first met."

"I'm usually not." Maddy said, trying to keep her voice steady. "I'm wondering if my transformation won't happen soon. I just can't keep my emotions and actions in check."

"Yeah, that's probably it." Rhydian shrugged. "If you ever want to go running to burn the energy off, you can just call me."

"I will." Maddy replied, hugging him tighter. "Sorry, I just..."

"No, you take as long as you need." Rhydian said as he gently stroked his hand through her hair. "I know how I was just before I had my first transformation. I was an absolute wreck."

"I can't imagine that of you." Maddy commented.

"I'll be honest; I think you're handling it rather well all things considered." Rhydian muttered. "Then again you know what's happening and I didn't, so you have a bit of an unfair advantage. Are you going to tell your parents?"

"I suppose I'll have to eventually." Maddy sighed. "Come on, let's get downstairs." The two Wolfbloods walked down the stairs the rest of the way, with Rhydian gently holding Maddy's arm in case she fell again. Once there, they waited for Shannon and Tom to join them. It took Shannon and Tom another ten minutes to show up. They sat down with Maddy and Rhydian and talked with them for roughly half an hour before Jimi, Sam and Liam showed up. Despite themselves, they just couldn't keep the grins off their faces.

"What are you looking at, losers?" Jimi snapped defensively. Once he was a good way inside, the four of them got up and followed him into the building. Maddy and Rhydian hung back a little way as the four of them went upstairs, so that Rhydian could hold her arm to steady her again without being seen. They got up there just in time to see Jimi take one of the posters off the window.

' _It took me a full thirty seconds to put that up_!' Maddy thought angrily.

"'Cry-Babies of the Moors'?" Jimi read out angrily. "I didn't cry!"

"Sam did!" Liam said, jumping in to cover up his own fear.

"Did not! Jimi did!" Sam snapped. Arguing among themselves, the three of them headed into the classroom leaving Maddy, Rhydian, Tom and Shannon all leaning against the wall and laughing their heads off. If he didn't like that, they knew he'd hate the fact that twenty of them were plastered all over both of the toilets on that floor. He could tear down the ones in the boys' toilets, but he couldn't go into the girls'.

Line Break!

Maddy got home that day totally exhausted. She knew she had to interrogate her parents about taking the car, but she honestly couldn't be asked at that point.

"How was school, cub?" Emma asked as soon as she got through the door.

"I'm not a cub!" Maddy growled as she shoved her way through the lounge and headed upstairs. She had to climb slowly so that Emma wouldn't see how off-balance she was, but she made it to her door. As she went to open it she noticed a piece of paper taped to it. She pulled it off and turned it over only to be met with a picture of her leaning against Rhydian. Big bold words adorned the space underneath:

'Caught You!'

"Oh, that's just great!" Maddy muttered to herself. "Now my parents have figured out how to make posters!"

End!

 **Author's Note: Once again, I'm so sorry this isn't the Trouble in Paradise story I promised and I'm so sorry I lost the story. I might try rewriting it, but it won't be yet. There's just something about doing all that work and then losing it that just breaks your spirit. Anyway, please remember to review. I hope you enjoyed this story. It really does mean a lot to me to hear what you think.**


End file.
